Botany
Botany Note: Gardens must be phys repped in play. This may be done with some fake plants, small pots and small fencing or other means. Level 1 - Novice Practical Use: Simple Garden Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: You are able to garden common herbs, making it where you may make a copy of common herbs at 1 PPD each. Special Use: Weathered Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: With one minute of talk about hardships endured from the elements to do you work in the fields, you may grant yourself a two point skin and others listening a one point skin. Tagline: Voice Effect: 1 point Skin. Level 2 - Apprentice Practical Use:Small Garden Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: You are able to garden uncommon herbs, making it where you may make a copy of uncommon herbs at 2 PPD each. Special Use: Herbalism Category: A Limitation: U Description: You are capable of identifying herbs and picking them. Level 3 - Journeyman Practical Use: Garden Category: P Limitation: PPD Description: You are able to garden rare herbs, making it where you may make a copy of rare herbs at 3 PPD each. Special Use: Tendrils Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You carry a bit of specialized fertilizer, making it where you can cause your enemies to have their legs bound in place when you throw it. 1 white packet delivered Tagline: Invoke Bind. Level 4 - Master Practical Use: Pesticide Category: A Limitation: U Description: Such is your fervor for defending your plants that creatures that would be considered a threat to your garden you call an additional +2 points of damage on any attack against them. Special Use: Direct Growth Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: You have improved a bit on the technique of your fertilizer such that you may now use it totally entangle a foe. 1 packet delivered Tagline: Invoke Entangle. Level 5 - Grand Master Practical Use: Bramble Patch Category: A Limitation: TDL Description: With a minute of preparation you are able to coax the growth of a bramble thicket making it where any who enter into it are ensnared in place and must be freed from them, causing them to also take a point of damage to every location. (You must lay out an enclosure with rope with a max diameter of fifteen feet as part of your preparation. To be freed from the thicket will take 10 seconds of another cutting you free, but once freed you are able to finish crossing the thicket with no issue. Must be used on dirt, not inside a building.) Special Use: Commune with Plants Category: A Limitation: OPE Description: You are able to speak with the very plants themselves, garnering information from them of what is near and occasionally being granted aid by the plants themselves. Further due to the natural empathy you share with plants if you are cut down while outside, you will be accelerated after one minute of bleeding, due to plants taking steps to save you. Category:Skills Category:Production Skills Category:Landworker's Guild